


Intrusion Without Question

by 3DMG Shenanigans (Lightningpelt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Eren being a cute n fluffy little bastard, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Homelessness, Shiganshina Trio, Starvation, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningpelt/pseuds/3DMG%20Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert ekes out a living by thieving, but his luck runs out one night on the traitorous staircase of the Jaegers' house.</p><p>AU- Canonverse? Gen; Shiganshina Trio-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusion Without Question

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is happening in the canonverse, but I'm not quite sure. 
> 
> Anyway...... 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(I came home one day to find my TV on...... after checking every possible nook and cranny of my house, I curled up on my bed and thought up this AU...)~~

The first time Eren Jaeger noticed something “off” in his house, it was simply that the potted plant on the windowsill had been moved a microinch to the left. 

And that, he told himself, was easily imagined. 

The second time Eren Jaeger noticed something “off” in his house, almost a month after the plant (he had almost _forgotten_ about the plant), it was that the blankets in the closet had seemingly been rummaged through. 

That was not so easily imagined, so he asked his adopted sister, Mikasa. She insisted that he _was_ imagining things; that he had probably messed up the blankets and then forgotten about it. 

And he convinced himself that, yes, it must have been him all along. 

The third time Eren Jaeger noticed something “off” in his house, several months later, it was the tremendous _crash_ and subsequent screech of surprise and pain- two sounds that made him leap from his bed and consequently fall flat on his face, his feet tangled hopelessly in his sheets. 

They were sounds easily carried over to the waking world from a nightmare, he told himself shakily, as he heaved himself to his feet with a soft groan. 

And he nearly managed to convince himself of it. 

Until, of course, there was another loud crash from downstairs. 

… … … 

Armin Arlert was always careful to take things that would not be noticed- a handful of cereal from an open box, a tiny sliver of a pie that had already been cut into, half a leftover slice of meatloaf from a Ziploc baggie, or a worn, nondescript blanket from the very bottom of the stack. Never did he take money, nor anything that could possibly be missed with any amount of certainty. 

He was equally careful to leave everything as he found it- so careful that slipups were rare, almost nonexistent. He never touched anything he didn’t absolutely have to, and he wiped his feet meticulously so that his tattered sneakers would leave no footprints. When at all possible, he would touch only three things- his entry point, a cabinet or refrigerator door, and the item he was to take with him. 

He had five or six houses that he would frequent. He usually visited at night, or when he knew for a fact that the house’s owners were out. It was typical for him to be there anywhere from five to thirty minutes, depending upon the nature of the visit; occasionally, on the coldest of winter nights, he would risk staying longer, if only to warm his freezing bones. 

And it was in such a way that he survived- eked out a living. 

He had come to think, in a way that was slightly more practical than conceited, that he was uncatchable. 

And then he slipped fell down the Jaeger family’s stupid staircase. 

… … … 

Eren, upon deciding that he was most definitely _not_ dreaming, shook the blankets desperately off his lower legs and scrambled out his bedroom door, bolting to the staircase at the end of the hall. His sister’s door was open- wide open. 

“Mikasa!!” 

“Down here, Eren!” came her calm reply, and Eren felt a flood of relief. Taking the steps three at a time, he bounded downstairs, skidding around the corner and scrabbling to a halt as he took in the scene. 

The coffee table had been knocked over. Mikasa was on the ground, perched atop another, unknown child- a tiny blonde boy that she had pinned to the floor. She was straddling the small of his back, one hand firmly planted on his narrow shoulders. The intruder was squirming feebly, but had pressed his face into the carpet in a show of defeat. 

“Mikasa, what’s going on?!” Eren demanded, and the girl shrugged. 

“I think he fell down the stairs,” she said, reaching back and pulling the intruder’s leg up to display a wicked-looking rug burn on his shin. The boy whimpered, whether with pain or the indignity of it. 

“G-Get off him, Mikasa!” Eren yelped, suddenly more concerned for the intruder than for his adopted sister. 

“But-” 

“Mikasa!” Eren pleaded, and obediently the girl rose. 

The blonde boy lay, facedown, for another moment, and then bolted for the door faster than the other two had ever seen anyone move. But his wounded legs- and Mikasa’s rather rough treatment –had him a bit unsteady on his feet, and Eren had moved to intercept him before he reached the door. 

“Hey- hey! S-Slow down! We’re not gonna hurt you!” 

The blonde boy’s chest was heaving, his wide blue eyes swimming with tears of sheer panic as he flinched back, shifting his weight this way and that as he looked for an opportunity to bolt. When he darted to the side, however, Eren was ready, catching his shoulders gently but firmly. 

“Hey! We aren’t gonna hurt you,” the brunette repeated softly, although the blonde was trembling in his grasp. “Hey… calm down for a sec.” 

The intruder tried to wrench himself away, but the attempt was feeble. The tears were starting to spill down his dirty face, and Eren felt his heart lurch with pity. 

“Hey… hey, get it together, kid!” he said. “There’s no reason to cry! C’mon, we’re not really that scary, are we?” 

The blonde was gagging on his sobs, by that time- trying desperately not to break down, but fighting a losing battle in that regard. He knew what happened to thieves- he had heard. 

“Let go of me.” His voice was low and choked. “Please… let go of me. I won’t come here again, I promise. Just… please, let go of me.” 

Eren’s eyes widened with surprised. “Huh? What do you mean you ‘won’t come here again?’ Have you… been here more than once?” 

The blonde sobbed softly, but his face was defiant as he nodded. Mikasa stepped up behind him, and he flinched at the sound of her approach. 

“How long have you been coming here?” 

“… About three months.” His voice was barely a whisper. 

“Whoa!” Eren exclaimed, loud enough to make the intruder wince. “You’ve been sneaking in an out of our house for three months? And we haven’t caught you?” 

The blonde shook his head, his eyes starting to shimmer a bit with something resembling pride. “No… you hadn’t. You have now, though. I messed up.” He sniffed; tried again to wrench his shoulders free, and this time Eren let him. He didn’t try to run again, simply used his newfound freedom to reach up and wipe his tear-and-snot-stained face on his tattered sleeve. The action left his cheeks smudged with even more dirt than before. “What… happens now?” He laughed shallowly. “I’ve never been caught before, so I don’t know, not exactly.” 

Eren blinked, a bit at a loss. “Well… um…” His face lit up suddenly, and he straightened. “How about introductions?” 

“H-Huh?” The intruder seemed quite taken aback, as did Mikasa. 

“Eren, really?” 

“Why not, Mikasa?” the boy asked excitedly. “I mean, what else are you supposed to do when you meet somebody for the first time? You introduce yourself! I’m Eren,” he continued, to the blonde boy, and then shot his sister a meaningful look. 

The girl sighed heavily, but relented. “My name is Mikasa Ackerman. I’m Eren’s adopted sister.” 

“Now you go!” Eren urged the small thief, who blinked up at him in utter shock and confusion. After a moment, however, he began to laugh nervously. 

“I-I’m Armin… Arlert.” 

“Armin!” Eren exclaimed, grabbing the intruder’s hand and giving it a firm shake. “Good’t meet’cha!” Then he looked at Mikasa. “Come on! Let’s all head back up to my room, before Mom and Dad come out to investigate!” 

“I’m surprised they haven’t already,” Mikasa murmured, with a glance at the capsized coffee table. 

“C’mon, you know Dad doesn’t hear a thing when he’s locked up in his office. And Mom sleeps like the dead.” Eren glanced over at their visitor; noticed that his expression had eased slightly. “See? You’ve got nothing to worry about! Our parents don’t even need to know a thing!” 

Armin chuckled breathily. “O-Okay… alright.” 

“C’mon!” Eren urged, taking the blonde’s thin hand in his and leading him back toward the stairs; Mikasa followed docilely. “Take ‘em slowly this time, ‘kay?” 

Armin laughed shakily. “I-I know… I just… slipped, before.” 

Eren didn’t miss their visitor’s nervous _gulp_ as his bedroom door clicked shut behind the three of them; trying to smile encouragingly, he motioned to his bed. 

“C’mon, sit down! Dang, you really managed to scratch yourself up. Mikasa, could you run into my bathroom and grab some bandages?” 

“Sure,” the girl said and, with a wary glance at the intruder, did as she was asked. Eren took the opportunity to sit beside the blonde, although Armin squeaked with surprise and mild alarm. 

“Hey, listen,” he said, trying to keep his voice soft. “Mikasa and I aren’t going to hurt you, or turn you in. You’re one of those homeless kids that lives in the Landfill, aren’t you?” 

Armin nodded; his eyes were starting to swim again, although Eren couldn’t quite tell why. 

“I don’t think it’s right how this town shuns you guys,” the brunette continued. “It’s like… most people would like to pretend you guys don’t even exist! There’re what- a few dozen of you running around, and the adults just think you’ll go away if we don’t look at you? It’s absurd!” 

That didn’t have the effect he had been going for- Armin's tears were just starting to spill over, and Eren’s smile faltered. But then the tiny blonde boy shook his head briefly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I… this is the first time…” 

Mikasa had returned, by that time, with bandages in hand; after exchanging a quick glance with Eren, she knelt and took one of Armin’s legs gently but firmly. The blonde began to cry softly as she worked, and the only thing that Eren could think to do was awkwardly rub his back in small circles, although he could feel every one of the boy’s ribs, vertebrae, and sharp shoulder blades under his clumsy touch. 

“There,” Mikasa murmured, tying off the last of the bandages. “Try not to move around too much.” 

Armin nodded shakily; dried the last of his tears on his sleeve; muttered thanks. Eren beamed. 

“See? Good as new!” he exclaimed, giving the blonde’s shoulder a gentle shove. “Isn’t Mikasa just the greatest? She always fixes me up, too, when I get into fights.” 

“Y-Yes…” Armin murmured, and then stood shakily. “Thank you… both… for your kindness, really. Thank you. I-I’ll be going now, I suppose.” 

Eren made a surprised sound in the back of his throat. “What? What do you mean you’ll be going?” 

Armin blinked. “I… you can’t possibly want me to stay, can you?” 

“Why not?” Eren asked, and then looked at Mikasa for support. “Mikasa? Can you think of any reason why he shouldn’t?” 

“None whatsoever,” the girl said, her gaze softening unexpectedly. “Stay a while, Armin.” 

“You can’t want to go back to the Landfill, right?” Eren pressed. “I mean, even if you didn’t steal from our house anymore, you’d still have to steal from others, right? That’s no way to live!” 

“If we speak to Eren’s father tomorrow, I'm sure he’ll agree,” Mikasa added. “I owe Dr. Jaeger my life, you know. I would have ended up as a slave or worse, if he and Eren hadn’t found me. They brought me back here, and I've been his daughter and Eren’s brother ever since.” 

“And I'm sure my mom won’t pry, just like she didn’t pry with Mikasa,” Eren put in, with a sideways glance at his adopted sister. “She probably won’t even ask where the new face is from, because she doesn’t particularly want to know.” 

Armin’s eyes were filling with tears again, and his legs gave out a couple of feet from Eren’s bedroom door. “This can’t be real…” he murmured, and Eren grinned reassuringly. 

“Come on- you can share my bed for the night. We’ll see about getting you one of your own in the morning.” 

… … … 

Carla Jaeger didn’t even blink when _three_ children showed up for breakfast the next morning. 

“Pancakes or eggs?” 

“Both!” Eren chirped cheerfully, and his mother didn’t question that, either. The night had been an extraordinarily long one, at least for Eren. He hadn’t been able to sleep a wink, with the shivering bundle of bones named Armin Arlert curled like a cat next to him. 

The boy’s very flesh was chilled, but he flinched from any attempt at physical contact that Eren made for the purpose of warming him. But eventually the blonde had fallen asleep, clearly exhausted, and Eren had wrapped the blanket and his own body around his frail form. The sleeping boy had, unconsciously, cuddled into the other, burying his face in Eren’s chest and not moving so much as an inch until morning. 

“How does your friend like his eggs, Eren?” 

Eren glanced over, but it was obvious that Armin was quite mute with fear and nervousness and a bit of confusion. “Scrambled,” he answered, and Carla didn’t question it. 

Of course, Armin Arlert had been quite alarmed when he had woken to find himself in such a position. 

Thankfully, Carla didn’t question her son’s black eye any more than she questioned the addition of a chair to the kitchen table. 

Mikasa emerged from Grisha Jaeger’s office a moment later, with her adopted father on her heals. Armin shrunk slightly in his chair; his fate, he knew, rested in the man’s hands, as the penalty for thievery was steep. No one, he knew, would question the disappearance of a Landfill child; he had been privy to many such vanishings, sometimes after a child was caught for a legitimate crime and other times for no apparent reason at all. 

Grisha Jaeger smiled reassuringly when he noticed the little blonde watching him with fearful eyes. “Mikasa, go help your mother with the breakfast,” he said, and then approached the table. Armin tensed, as though expecting a slap, but Eren’s father simply held out his hand in greeting. “Armin, is it? I’m Grisha Jaeger.” 

The boy’s hand nearly vanished inside the man’s, but he didn’t pull away. “Pleased to meet you.” 

“We don’t have another spare room,” Grisha Jaeger continued. “I don’t suppose you’d be alright with sharing Eren’s, would you? Provided we got another bed, of course.” 

Tears sprang to Armin’s eyes; he was vaguely aware of Eren grinning like an idiot beside him, and tried to hold it together. “I-I wouldn’t… mind that a-at all, Sir.” 

The father smiled, nodding. “Then it’s settled. Carla,” he called into the kitchen, upon rising, “is breakfast ready yet? Our two boys look famished.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague desire to continue this... but I may not. So. Then again I may. If I do, I think I'll call the series "Don't Question It." 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
